Fairy Tales in Waltz
by Mamono
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Yu-gi-oh cast tells fairy tales? Well find out if Yugi and his buds can keep the attention of little children eager for a good story...
1. The Three Kaiba Brother’s Gruff

Mamono: Hey everyone! Back here with a little somethin' I thought of...........I know it's a little odd..  
  
Seto: A little odd?  
  
Mamono: Hmm, you must really like my stories Seto........  
  
Seto: ..................So?!  
  
Mamono: That's great! Well thanks you all for at least checkin' in on this one! I'm only going to say that the only thing I own in this story is the story itself once, so no one bother me bout' it.  
  
Seto: Oh and for all you reviewers we made this special thing, you all get to choose the stories that are told. So you have to review and tell us which stories you like!  
  
Mamono: Yep and now on with the stories!  
  
Fairy Tales in Waltz  
  
as told by Yugi Moto  
  
Children's laughter was heard throughout the room as Yugi Moto, walked through the door. This spiky headed boy was also know as the King of Games.   
  
This title however, will not help him in any way in this story....  
  
Earlier that morning, Yugi was called by his dear friend Tea`. The girl was in desperate need of help. She had planned on volunteering at the local daycare center, but her friend dropped out on her at the very last minute.  
  
"Yugi, you have to help me!" she cried.  
  
"Tea`, of course I'll help you!" Yugi valiantly replied.   
  
For this boy would do anything to help and friend. Later on, Yugi will have wished he had plans....  
  
Thus our little introduction must come to a close and the story must begin.......  
  
****************************   
  
Tale the first: The Three Kaiba Brother's Gruff   
  
"Yugi!" shouted a girl from across the room.  
  
Yugi turned his head to see a young girl approach him. Her chocolate brown hair whipped back and fourth as she ran. The girl stopped and flashed a friendly smile at the boy.  
  
"Tea`, hey! I'm not late, am I?" Yugi grinned.  
  
"Uh uh, nope, your just in time!" she smirked back at the boy.  
  
"Eh? What do you mean "just in time"?" he questioned. The look on Tea`'s face was not comforting.  
  
"It's story time!" she smiled. "And you get to treat these kids to a wonderful story! Right everyone?" she added looking to the expecting faces below her. Sweat drops ran from the boy's face. Him? Tell a story? He didn't even know any stories........  
  
"Tea`.....ah, don't you think that you'd tell better stories than me?"  
  
"Nope, come on Yugi let's hear it!"  
  
Yugi sighed and took a seat in the corner. All the children ran up and sat on the floor around him. He looked at the children, they wouldn't know if he just made something up, would they? The boy sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
Here we go..........  
  
***************************  
  
~Alright, once upon a time there was a troll, who.......ah lived underneath a bridge. This troll was the ugliest of the uglies. His.............long silver hair was all knotted and he only had one eye....Um, he didn't smell too nice either. This troll had a really annoying voice. That's why whenever some one tried to cross the bridge, they would be scared away by the troll. The troll loved to play games, he would always invite people over to play cards with him.  
  
*************  
  
"What was the troll's name?" one of the children asked.  
  
"Ah, Pegasus." Yugi smirked. This caused Tea` to start giggling.  
  
**************************  
  
Anyway so he invited gamer after gamer to his bridge...  
  
"Hahaha Joey, you have come to challenge me to a duel right?" Pegasus laughed.  
  
"Whad are ya kiddin'! I don't wanna be within ten miles of your ugly mug, I'm leavin'! " Joey spat. The blond teen walked off, throwing a dueling glove on top the bridge.   
  
After a few months of trying to host tournaments on his bridge and having all the participants scared away by the revolting stench, the troll gave up and decided not to let anyone cross his bridge.  
  
"If they can't except true beauty, then they won't be able to cross my bridge at all......" the troll growled. He began to scare anyone who came near his precious bridge.  
  
After a while, a raven haired boy was walking along a path. His steely blue eyes glittered as he hummed a happy tune. Mokuba, was off the town of Domino, he had to...........ah........referee a dueling match. He was the commissioner of this tournament after all. To get to the city though, he had to cross a familiar looking bridge...  
  
The troll heard the little footsteps overhead.  
  
"It must be someone trying to cross my bridge, well, I'll show them a thing or two." Pegasus snapped. He leaped onto the top of the bridge. He growled at the boy. Mokuba stepped back, surprised at the ugly mess in front of him.  
  
"You cannot cross this bridge little boy!" the troll growled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, it is my bridge and I don't want you to cross it!"  
  
"That's not a very good reason......."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'll only let you cross if agree to duel me!"  
  
The boy thought about this, if he dueled him, he would probably win, this guy didn't look to smart. He lived under a bridge for crying out loud...Though if he did duel him, he would be late for the tournament. The boy's eyes flashed with an idea, he would be able to cross the bridge without having to duel this troll, no problem.  
  
"Hey troll!"  
  
"What is it little boy?"  
  
"You don't want to duel me."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, because I have two older brothers that are much better duelist than me. You would just be wasting your time."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah, my older brother is on his way here now."  
  
"Alright, if you really think so...."  
  
"No sweat, you should duel with him, he's much better than I'll ever be.........idiot."  
  
"What was that?  
  
"Ah nothing! Gotta go!"  
  
The raven haired boy ran off across the bridge to the tournament. In the meantime, the troll was getting ready for the next brother to come along.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I should say something catchy......huh? Oh he's here!"  
  
The troll heard louder footsteps as Noa Kaiba came walking across the bridge. He was a bit older than Mokuba and had sea green hair. This brother however, was not as cheerful as the first. Pegasus jumped on top the bridge and screamed at the boy from the top of his lungs.  
  
"FE FI FO FU LITTLE KAIBA IS THAT YOU?" he shouted.  
  
******************  
  
"Yugi, is that really the best you could come up with?" Tea` grumbled.  
  
"..."  
  
***************************  
  
Hum, well as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted...The troll tried to get Noa to agree to duel him. This however was truly difficult.  
  
"You wont' duel me? Why not?"  
  
"Because, you look like a freak and I'd rather not waste my time, I have to go capture a boy with raven hair and......well never mind it's none of your business."  
  
"But Mokuba said your the best and that you'd duel me for him...."  
  
"Are you really that dense?"  
  
"But.....aren't you the best? Or is your older brother better than you?"  
  
"No, I'm the best."  
  
"But....."  
  
Noa just nonchalantly continued his way across the bridge. The troll jumped to stop him, but went straight through the boy and fell off the bridge into the water below.  
  
"Idiot....."  
  
Now the troll was furious. He only wanted to duel someone! He sat under his bridge steaming, he figured the eldest Kaiba brother would come eventually. So he waited.  
  
About an hour later, an icy wind blew that sent shivers down the troll's spine. Loud footsteps were heard overhead as the great Seto Kaiba walked across the bridge. His blue eyes glimmering with a sense of superiority as his trench coat blew unnaturally in the wind. Pegasus nearly hit his head jumping on to the bridge. His repulsive lips curled into a wide smile when he saw who was in front of him.  
  
"Kaiba boy! It's so nice to see you!"  
  
"Cut the act Pegasus, what do you want." Seto replied fiercely.  
  
"Oh Kaiba boy, you're brothers said that you would duel me....."  
  
"Fine, I'll crush you once and for all......"  
  
"What you won't! That's so mean..........huh, he said yes? Yay! Let's go!"  
  
Well as you know, the troll was an awful duelist and was defeated very easily by Seto. He lay there helpless as Seto glared down at him.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with the power of an Egyptian God Monster." he smirked.  
  
"But, that's not fair, you have to duel me again, without Obelisk...." the troll cried.  
  
"You should learn to do something you can actually succeed in, like ballet...."  
  
Seto didn't have time for these antics. He swiftly walked over to the ugly old troll, grabbed him by the collar and chucked him into the river. Seto smirked at the troll and casually walked across the bridge, the icy wind following him as he went.  
  
The troll had given up all hope. He knew that he would never be able to protect his bridge anymore. He decided to heed Seto's advice. He packed up all his repulsive belongings and moved to America to become a professional ballerina. Which he was surprisingly good at. The troll lived a happy life away from the bridge, he became famous and everyone went to his shows.  
  
*********************  
  
"Yugi, I this is a fairy tale, not a nightmare......" Tea` sighed.  
  
"I know...."  
  
"Well than quit scaring the kids." ******************  
  
Anyway, the troll's dancing abilities only lasted for a short while. He eventually went back to the bridge to find his true calling.......  
  
********************  
  
"And I guess that's the end of the story." Yugi sighed. He wasn't very good at this was he. The children looked up and smiled.  
  
"Did the troll really dance?" a child asked.  
  
"Ah yeah.......he did......."  
  
After a bit of Q&A , Yugi and Tea`, left the day care center with high spirits.   
  
"Tea` that was fun." Yugi chirped.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we can go back sometime......."  
  
**************************  
  
Mamono: Hey! So what did you think? Please review and let me know......  
  
Seto: Yeah fanfiction.net has been actin weird lately so updates may take awhile, at least till it's fixed....  
  
Mamono: Yeah also if you want to say somethin' in these stories like "Seto is the best!" Let me know in a review and I'll put it in to the story! Anyway enjoy and send those reviews! 


	2. The Ginger Bread Man with the Star Shape...

Mamono: Hello! Installment the second! We have a special guest! Courtesy of Aura Black Chan! Thank you so so much for reading and reviewin' all my stories! Thanks thanks I just don't know what to say....So this chapter is for you! So is our guest The Ginger Bread Man!(from Shrek) AKA GBM!  
  
*Cheers*  
  
Mamono: Um mister Bread Man? Ahhh! Seto!  
  
*Seto has GBM on a table, Seto is currently holding one of his gumdrop buttons*  
  
Seto: Not so tough without your gumdrop buttons are you!?  
  
*GBM spits frosting at Seto*  
  
GBM: Eat me!  
  
Seto: Okay........  
  
*picks up GBM*  
  
Mamono: Seto No!  
  
*Whack*  
  
Mamono: You can't eat him! He's the freakin' main character this time! Well sort of....  
  
*GBM glares at Seto who is currently passed out on the floor*  
  
GBM: Mamono doesn't own Yugioh or me or Shrek but she can write about them, can't she?  
  
Mamono: That's right! High Five!  
  
*Slaps GBM's hand only to have it fall off*  
  
Mamono: ACK!...........................Uh we can fix this..................  
  
Fairy Tales in Waltz  
  
as told by Joey Wheeler  
  
A blond haired boy walked into the cool morning air. His coca brown eyes glittered in the morning light..........  
  
More like the mid afternoon light....  
  
"Hmm, slept till noon, that's a new record...." Joey sighed.  
  
The sluggish teen flew backward startled by the ringing coming from inside....  
  
"I'm comin'! Keep ya pants on!"  
  
Joey slid over to the phone and pulled the receiver to his ear. He smiled as he heard the serene voice of his little sister on the other end.  
  
"Joey, where are you!?" she barked.  
  
"Wada ya mean Serenity?" he gaped. His sister wasn't usually this upset with him.  
  
"You promised to help me baby-sit this afternoon!"  
  
"Eh? When did I agree to dat?"  
  
"Does it matter just come to 2739 Yokai Street ASAP!"  
  
"Alright alright....See ya then."  
  
  
  
The blond teen grabbed a few things, slipped on some new clothes and ran out the door. Not expecting the job that was to fall upon him....  
  
**************************  
  
The Ginger Bread Man with the Star Shaped Head.....  
  
Joey ran up to a series of house across town. Sweat raced from his forehead as he searched for the one his sister was at.  
  
"Hmm 2793 Yokai......dere it is!" he announced, rushing to a cheery blue house.  
  
Or at least it seemed cheery.....  
  
"Eeek! Hey come back here!" yelled a young girl.  
  
Joey stepped in to see his sister chasing a young boy around the room. The boy had sandy brown hair and devilish auburn eyes. He squirmed as Joey grabbed him by the shirt and raised him in the air.  
  
"You little brat! Wada givin' my sista troubles for huh?" he barked.  
  
The boy just glared back at Joey.  
  
"I'm bored!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Do somethin'."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Tell me a story."  
  
"What?"  
  
"OH Joey you have too......please!"  
  
"Alright fine, only cuz you asked sis..."  
  
***********  
  
Okay den, um...........once dere was an old man and he was real lonely. His wife had died and he lived alone in dis dense forest. So the man got bored and decided to make a kid outta gingerbread.  
  
"If I can't have a real son, then maybe I can have a ginger bread one..." Solomon Moto replied.  
  
Yeah dis guy was off his rocker so he decided to carve a kid into the cookie dough. He ah....didn't have much dough, cuz he ate it while it was still raw. So the cookie was real puny. With the last of da cookie dough he gave da kid a star shaped head. Go figure.....Anyway so he decorated the funny looking gingerbread boy. He gave it a blue outfit with da blueberry frosting he had and put a golden.....cheesit for a...............decoration, but he decided to break it in half cuz he was still hungry.   
  
*****************  
  
"This Ginger bread man sounds stupid..." the kid replied.  
  
"Hey shuddap dat's my friend your talkin' about!"  
  
"You're friends with a gingerbread man?"  
  
"..."  
  
******************  
  
Anyway the old man put the gingerbread man into da oven and let him cook. He waited what seemed like forever before takin' him out....Man it sure takes things a long time to cook don't it?  
  
*twenty minutes later*  
  
So he took the freshly made gingerbread man out of the oven and set the hot plate on da counter.  
  
"Oh you look wonderful, I'll call you Yugi." he cheered.  
  
Just as the old man was about to pick up da cookie an eat it, the thing sprang ta life and started dancin' all over da place....  
  
"Hahah I am Yugi the gingerbread boy wonder! Try and stop my evil plan!" the cookie cried.  
  
************  
  
"Joey I don't think that's how it goes...."  
  
"Really? Alright then..."  
  
**************  
  
Well that's he would have said if he was da evil dooer in dis story. He's not....  
  
Anyway so da gingerbread man ran onto the table and glared at the old guy.  
  
"Ha ha ha   
  
Run run as fast as you can  
  
you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" he laughed.  
  
"Aren't you a little short?" the old man asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The lil' star shaped cookie ran out da door and through da forest. The old man who was still hungry decided to go after the cookie he made and catch it to eat.  
  
Meanwhile some guys were off in da forest lookin' for food.  
  
"Why are we in the forest again?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I dunno cuz we're hungry..." Duke replied.  
  
Just then a large crunch was heard from underneath Duke's foot. He looked down ta see little cookie, his leg was underneath da massive lugs shoe.  
  
"Will you move!?" the cookie screamed.  
  
So Duke moved and stared at da cookie.   
  
"Hey Tristan, think we can eat this?"  
  
"I dunno...........looks kinda small........"  
  
"I AM NOT TOO SMALL!" da cookie cried.  
  
Yugi ran in front of da two blockheads in stared em straight in the eyes.  
  
"Run Run as fast as you can  
  
You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" he squealed.  
  
The two just stared at him, they were hungry enough, why not chase da cookie. As Yugi ran off to da woods the two guys followed.  
  
As da gingerbread man limped through da thick forest he spotted a sly lookin' thing in da corner. For there lay the fox, Seto Kaiba, he was dere schemin' up somethin' or other...........Ugh he was sick.......The ginger bread man ran past as da fox looked up and followed. Eventually the cookie got to da river. He couldn't swim cuz he'd fall apart so he stared helplessly at the water.  
  
"What am I gonna do now?" he cried.  
  
"I could help you...." came a sneaky voice from behind.  
  
Then Yug whirled back and began to run from da fox.  
  
"Run run as fast as you can   
  
you can't catch me I'm the gin-ACK!"  
  
"The puny cookie with a star head.........I know that already. I wanted to know if you wanted a ride across the river. I'm tall enough to get across."  
  
"I don't know.." Yug replied. He wouldn't trust dat fox as far as he could throw him.  
  
"You want to get eaten then?"  
  
Da gingerbread man looked back and heard shouting coming from the forest.  
  
"Alright........"  
  
So da gingerbread man got on to da fox's back and they started cross the river.  
  
"Hey kid, why don't you get on my head, we're going into deeper water..."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
So da cookie climbed to da fox's head. Kaiba smirked as da cookie was in his sight.  
  
"Hey cookie, we're getting even deeper climb on my nose....."  
  
"Umm........okay..."  
  
Yugi went to da fox's nose. The fox growled suddenly and threw da cookie into da air. Da ginger bread man looked down ta see the fox's slimy mouth open underneath im.  
  
"I'm going to die!" he cried.  
  
Den a bright light burst from da Millennium cheesit and da gingerbread man turned into da Yamibread man.  
  
"Kaiba, you will not eat us!" he shouted.  
  
So the Yami summoned Slifer da cookie dragon. Dey's flew off before dey could land inta the nasty fox's mouth.  
  
"Thank you for saving us..." cried Yugi.  
  
"It's all in the heart of the cookie." Yami relpied.  
  
They flew off inta da sunset and became great cookie monsters masters. No one would ever catch dem again....  
  
*****************  
  
"And dat's it squirt..."  
  
"That was stupid....."  
  
"Why You!"  
  
Then Joey began to chase the young boy around the rest of the afternoon. They both passed out due to exhaustion and Serenity was paid a hefty amount by the boy's parents. The two coco eyed siblings walked back into the city, both exhausted from their excursion.  
  
"Serenity, next time ya go baby-sittin' lemme' know...."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can book da next flight to Hong Kong......"  
  
*********************  
  
Mamono: So what did you think? Lemme know and send in your favorite stories so I can update!  
  
GBM: My arm......  
  
Mamono: Hey I'm sorry, but I fixed it.....  
  
Seto: Not anymore.....  
  
*Munch munch*  
  
Mamono: ACK! SETO FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T EAT THE GBM!  
  
Seto: *evil grin* Send in your requests.........this is good....... 


	3. Rupunzle! Let Down Your Hair Already!

Mamono: Hey all! Sorry for the lack of updatingness...  
  
Seto: Is that even a word?  
  
Mamono: Yes! Anyway I've gotten a lot of requests! Yay! I thought that this story wouldn't go well but it did so yeah I'll update more! Oftener too!  
  
Seto: What about your Les Mis fic?  
  
Mamono: Dun worry I'll update that too! When I finish that one I'm going to start another one. Maybe something with action and adventure! I want to put Priest Seto in it too! Also I said something about "Rhapsody in Scarlet" well that idea is in the toilette....sorry....couldn't really get it goin'.....  
  
Seto: Good...  
  
Mamono: You're mean...  
  
(IMPORTANT MUST READ *points down*)  
  
Also I'll probably go and fix all the mistakes in my other stories. Yes and this time I'm doing Rupunzle. The next that I'm going to is King Midas, but Charmedwriter_3 I'll need you to fill me in on the entire story, just to refresh my memory. Also let me know about the fisherman and his wife(sounds interesting) I didn't catch your email in your review! Which was wicked awesome I might add thanks! Oh and Im evil there's a note for you in one of my fics either Les Mis or the latter part of Experiment chibi so take some time and look it over. Anyhoo on to the list it'll go Rupunzle, King Midas, Rumplestilkskin, Three Bears, Sleeping beauty, Mulan(fairy tale version) um then I might put in the fisherman and his wife(not too clear on that yet...) then maybe Cinderella depending on how I feel. This order may change but should be pretty solid! Oh and someone think of a good Halloween fairytale so I can put a spooky one up then! Also I will not do Wizard of Oz! For some odd reason I have a strong dislike for that show....   
  
Seto: Is that all? Or did you want to bore the readers further......?  
  
Mamono: You're crabby today! Fine don't own nothin' but the story so yeah......review!  
  
Fairy Tales in Waltz  
  
as told by Tea Gardener  
  
Sheets of rain blew across the city streets of Domino. A fierce storm was cast upon the busy city, leaving the streets empty of all life. Sapphire eyes stared sulkily at the gloomy weather. Short strokes of chocolate brown hair brushed across the shoulders of Tea Gardener. She sighed as she turned from the window. It was going to be a long day. Tea had just gotten a new job at the local hospital. She was supposed to take care of the younger patients and keep them entertained as well. She took a sip from her French vanilla cappuccino, letting it's sweet silky flavor settle in her senses. Then she tossed the cup into the trash and went back to her work. She looked down at a piece of paper with a room number and the name of a child staying at the hospital. She stopped at the door with the matching number and skimmed through the chart as she quietly opened the door.  
  
"Broken leg, that doesn't sound pleasant." Tea said sympathetically.   
  
She looked up to see a small boy sitting in the stark white hospital bed. His wild raven hair and steely blue eyes were instantly recognized by the chocolate haired girl. Tea was shocked to see Mokuba Kaiba grinning back at her. Tea smiled sadly and walked over to the cheerful boy. She quietly sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Mokuba, what happened to you?" Tea asked.  
  
Mokuba turned slightly red as he answered.  
  
"It was 5 o' clock last night and I got really bored so I tried skateboarding through the mansion..." he trailed.  
  
"Oh? What happened?" Tea asked unaware of the obviousness of the answer.  
  
"I lost control and fell down the stairs...I think I nearly gave Seto a heart attack." Mokuba said looking over to the corner of the room.  
  
Tea turned to where the boy was looking and sure enough there lay Seto Kaiba collapsed on a chair in the corner. His soaking wet trench coat was hanging on the wall. Tea sighed. That Kaiba sure did care about his brother.  
  
"He was up all night. He wanted to make sure I was okay. Seto even went out in the storm early this morning to bring some of my things from home for me while I'm in the hospital." Mokuba said with a hint of guilt in his voice.  
  
Tea smiled. So this was the caring Seto Kaiba that only Mokuba new. She studied the figure asleep on the chair. She had never actually seen Kaiba asleep before.  
  
"So Tea, what are you doing here?" Mokuba questioned.  
  
Tea shot back to reality and turned to Mokuba, her chocolate hair swishing across her face. She grinned sheepishly and held out her clipboard for the boy to see.  
  
"I'm helping at the hospital as a part time job." Tea stated.  
  
"Wow! That's cool! So what do you do?" Mokuba grinned.  
  
A big grin came across Tea's face. She went and took a seat next to Mokuba's bed.  
  
"I'm here to keep you entertained! So how about a story?" she mused.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
***********  
  
Rupunzle! Let Down Your Hair Already!  
  
Once upon a time...  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Tea isn't that a little cliche?"  
  
"I'm telling the story Mokuba!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ahem! Once upon an uncliche time, in a far away land lived an old woman and her daughter. Now the old woman didn't look so old but she acted like she was 50! Yes she had long black hair and blue eyes. Her name was Ishizu. She lived with her daughter in a lone house in the woods. Her daughter was a beauty without comparison. Her long blonde hair fell to the ground below. She had a fox like appearance and always carried a brush with her. The name of this beautiful daughter was Rupunzle...  
  
As Rupunzle grew to become even more beautiful, (like that's possible...) she became fascinated with the world around her. She would read books about the outside world and longed to see it. Her mother though, would hear nothing of the sort.  
  
"Rupunzle you cannot go out to the cruel world my dear! You will get hurt by all the evils out there." her mother cried.  
  
"But Mother! I want to go see all the wonderful men in the world!" Mai pleaded.  
  
"Men? What do you mean? I thought you wanted to see the outside world?"  
  
"Uh, yeah......outside world."  
  
The girl continued to ask her mother to leave the house but every time she was let down. After awhile her mother would hear nothing of the outside world, so she took away all of Rupunzle's books and forced her to sit in her room everyday.  
  
"Wow this is boring...I wish a guy would come around..." Mai grumbled.  
  
It just so happens that a prince was walking through the very forest that the girl and her mother lived in. This prince had messy blonde hair and certainly didn't act very prince like...  
  
As he wandered through the forest he spotted a house in a clearing. He stopped as he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. It's golden top, that nice shape....he was in heaven.  
  
"I gotta get me some of dat!" he shouted as he ran to the windowsill where Rupunzle was standing.   
  
Prince Joey, gazed up at Rupunzle with love in his eyes. Rupunzle had started to turn a deep shade of red.  
  
"Hey......can I have some a dat pie?" he asked drool hanging from his mouth.  
  
Rupunzle was taken aback by this remark.  
  
'He wants the pie?' she shouted in her mind.  
  
For what Rupunzle was holding was a freshly baked apple pie. She raised it up to Joey and chucked the apple missile into his face. Chunks of apple and pie crust flew everywhere as the pie dripped off of the prince's face and down to the ground below...  
  
~*~*~  
  
A faint chuckle was heard from the corner of the room.  
  
"Eh?" Tea said.  
  
"What's the hold up Tea?"  
  
"Oh right, sorry Mokuba..."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Well after the prince had cleaned himself up and explained to the girl that he had been lost in the woods and hadn't eaten in 3 days, she forgave him and invited the prince inside.  
  
"So how does a prince get lost?" Mai asked.  
  
"Ahh...I don't know..." replied the prince.  
  
After awhile the discussion changed to the outside world. Prince Joey told the girl about the wonders of the world around her. He was somewhat saddened by the fact that she had never seen it. So he promised to bring the girl books and pictures of the castle he lived in.  
  
As time went by the prince would stop by more frequently. He would bring many treasures from his castle. The girl was so captivated by the things she saw that she asked the prince to take her with him. The prince agreed and he was to come for her the very next day.   
  
"I'll come for you tomorrow night and we will see the world together Rupunzle!" the prince cried.  
  
"Call me Mai, it's such a more classy name and my mother won't know that I'm going." replied the girl.  
  
What the two didn't know was that the girl's mother had learned about their plans and was plotting against them at that very moment...  
  
"Rupunzle, we have to move now! I won't let you leave my side!" Ishizu yelled.  
  
"But Mother! Why?" cried Mai.  
  
"I won't let you be hurt by those mean outsiders!"  
  
"Mother your a monster!"  
  
So Rupunzle's mother moved Rupunzle and herself into an old tower in the woods. When they arrived Rupunzle' mother locked her daughter away in the highest tower. She ignored the cries from her daughter as she left. Rupunzle collapsed onto a musty wooden chair and wept. For now she would never see the beauty of the outside world. So she continued to cry as she drifted into sleep.  
  
She was awoken by a faint crying of her name...  
  
"Repun- er I mean Mai! You up dere?" the voice whispered.  
  
So Mai walked up to tiny window and peered down to the forest below. She smiled when she saw the prince's figure smiling up at her. He waved before suddenly going into an immense trail of thought. He raised his hand to his chin in thinking fashion.   
  
"Hmmm.....no how did dat go?" he mumbled.  
  
After what seemed like forever of the prince's thinking he jumped up with an idea.  
  
"Rupunzle, Mai Repunzle let down your hair!" he shouted.  
  
Mai gave the prince and exasperated glare.  
  
'How original...' she thought to herself.  
  
"No." Mai snapped.  
  
"What!?" shouted the prince.  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"Why in da heck not!?!?!"  
  
She smirked at the prince and lifted her hair up. She pulled it behind her back defensively.   
  
"You've got to be joking! I won't let you climb up my hair! You'll ruin it!" she snapped.  
  
After a while of arguing the prince proceeded to climb like a spider up the tower. When he reached the top he gasped and fell through the window.  
  
"You know, I think I got da wrong Rupunzle.." Joey panted.  
  
Mai only giggled at the half dead prince and sat on the empty windowsill.  
  
"Now like you promised. Take me away to your castle!" she giggled.  
  
"You gotta be kidin'! I just got up here!" the prince argued.  
  
"Oh come on! Don't be a loser!"  
  
After even more arguing the prince somehow carried the girl down from the tower. No one knows how this was done. Though people say in the end the prince was very sore...  
  
After years of traveling, the prince and the girl returned to the prince's castle and got married. Rupunzle cut her hair because every time she'd walk in the city she'd fall over because someone or something would step on it. It became so dirty and rude that, much to her dismay, she cut it. Rupunzle's mother lived a happy life as well. Free from her annoyingly flirtatious daughter she was able to move to a beach house in some tropical land.  
  
So it seemed they all lived happily ever after....  
  
***************  
  
Tea smiled as she finished her story. She looked over to Mokuba, the boy had long since fallen asleep. Tea sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Some entertainer I am. Instead of making him laugh and shout, I made him fall asleep." she grumbled.  
  
A low chuckle was heard from behind her. She turned to see Seto Kaiba looking down at her with his icy blue eyes.   
  
"Oh? How long have you been awake?" she questioned.  
  
"Long enough to hear that so-called story..." he mused.  
  
"Hey? What does that mean? Didn't you think it was good?" she snapped.  
  
"Don't quit your day job." he smirked.  
  
Tea let this remark settle in, before replying. A sly grin painted across her face.  
  
"But Kaiba, this is my day job." she said teasingly.  
  
"My point exactly..." he said with a grin to match Tea's.  
  
With that he grabbed his trench coat from the hanger and draped it across his shoulder. He flashed the dumbfounded Tea one last smirk before briskly walking from the room, leaving Tea to ponder their latest encounter. The rain continued to patter on the window sill as Tea sat there. Her eyes focused to the falling rain as it reflected in her sapphire eyes.  
  
"I'd pay to see someone who actually understands that guy..."  
  
******************  
  
Mamono: So? How was it? I know you're all like...Jeez more Seto/Tea why don't you just write a flippin' story about that!!!?? Well truth be told I might! Yeah but thanks to all who read this! I promise there won't be S/T for a while now!!   
  
Seto: Whew.....  
  
Mamono: I'm gonna ignore that......So to wrap things up! Send in a Halloween story please! I want to write a good one, but I don't know many! If I botched up any of the stories I write lemme' know so I can fix them!! Also thanks for all the reviews and I'll try to update more! SO thanks again!!!!! 


	4. The Legend Formally Known as Sleepy Hall...

Mamono: Hey all! Here with a Halloween story! Thanks to DarkShadowFlame and Aura Black Chan for the idea! Also thaks DSF for the story summary! All of you after you finish with this one go read their stories! They are all awesome!  
  
Seto: So Sleepy Hallow huh?  
  
Mamono: Shh! You weren't supposed to tell them!  
  
Seto: ?  
  
Mamono: Well now that they know.......I couldn't summon up the guts to watch the remade movie....*shivers* So I asked DSF for the original summary.....thanks.  
  
I'm not one for horror....  
  
Seto: Oh so if a mass murderer was in your town you'd be the first to run away?  
  
Mamono: ? What does that have to do with scary movie watching?  
  
Seto: I don't know, answer the question.  
  
Mamono: Well if you want to know......I'd have you protect me!  
  
Seto: Eh?  
  
Mamono: Yep! You'd beat down a killer for lil' ol' me right?  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Mamono: O.o  
  
*starts bawling*  
  
Seto: ^_^U I mean yeah sure.........stop crying.  
  
Mamono: *scoffs* Yeah well you'd better or I will tota-  
  
*blood curdling scream is heard in the distance*  
  
Mamono and Seto: O.o?  
  
Mamono: EEP! You all I dun own Yugioh so read on and we all can go....  
  
*another scream*  
  
Mamono: Okay forget that! I'm leaving!  
  
*Mamono runs off*  
  
Seto: Read on young grasshopper......*turns on screaming audio*  
  
^_~  
  
******************  
  
Fairy Tales in Waltz  
  
as told by Mai Valentine  
  
The clip clopping of high heels was heard on the cool autumn sidewalk. The golden hair of Mai Valentine swayed in the wind as the girl walked through downtown Domino. Three large shopping bags were grasped in her silky white hands. She walked down the steps and into the subway station. She glanced at a map quickly before heading to a terminal with a big A on the sign in front.  
  
"Alright, if I take the A to the E to the F to the G4 then I can get home in no time." she stated.  
  
With her last thoughts she walked onto the train and found a seat. She pushed her things into the overhead compartment and sat on the empty seat below. The subway train was filled with people. Old men were talking about the weather, a young teenage girl was talking on her cell phone and children were chasing each other around the subway car. They were two young girls one a little older than the other. They sifted through all the people and chased each other. The younger girl was sent flying into Mai as the subway lurched forward. Mai sighed and brought the girl to her feet.  
  
"You should be more careful hun. You might get hurt." Mai scolded.  
  
The girl smirked at Mai and sat in the seat next to her. The girl's friend soon joining her. Mai went and sat down next to them. They sat in silence as the train crept swiftly across the tracks.   
  
"What's your guys' names?" Mai questioned the two girls.  
  
"I'm Aura!" chimed the older one.  
  
"And I'm Kristina Shadowflame!" chirped the younger girl.  
  
Mai managed to twist a smile.  
  
'What odd names.' she thought to herself.  
  
Just then everything went dark. The train halted to a stop. Mai winced as she flew into the wall. She looked up to see Aura and Shadow crying beside her.  
  
"It's alright you two. I'm sure it's just a minor problem." she said calmly.  
  
The girls relaxed and became quiet. A voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Sorry, we are having a minor setback. Stay calm and we will have you back in no time. I repeat please stay calm." the voice echoed.  
  
Mai grunted. She had planned on stopping at another mall before going home. So much for that.  
  
"Tell us a story!" the girls next to Mai chorused.  
  
"I don't know....."  
  
"Please!?"  
  
"Alright here goes......  
  
*************  
  
The Legend Formally Known as Sleepy Hallow  
  
Okay give me a second to think...Okay well there was a small town. It was the dumps hun. It didn't have a mall, or a movie place, or anything that normal people would enjoy. The town was in the middle of nowhere. It was small to say the least and it was an old town with closely nit ties of people. The only thing that was remotely close to interesting was the legend. The legend went like this....  
  
"Every night after dark the headless horseman haunts the town. Chasing down any one who wonders the streets after dark. Though nobody is sure what happens to all of his victims, it is said that they disappear without a trace...You all can guess what happens right?" A man's deep voice questioned several villagers as he raised his index finger and traced a path across his neck. The villagers were all in silence as they listened to the man in the center of the crowd. He was tall and had short spiky hair that met in a point at the top.   
  
"Are you scaring the children again Tristan Brom?" came a chuckle from the back of the crowd.  
  
"That's Brom Bones to you Duke Crane!" retorted the burly man.  
  
"That's Ichabod to the likes of you as well!" snapped the guy.  
  
These two lugs were known as Brom Bones, the town bully and the leader of the village gang, this guy was pretty dense; the other was Ichabod crane, a school teacher, he was kind but with an egocentric twist. Unfortunately these two fellas had a crush on the town knock out Katrina Serenity Van Tassel. Everyone called her Katrina though. She was the daughter of the Duke of Wheeler, otherwise known as Joey. Joey was very protective of her daughter and would always provide the best for her. Though this lug really doesn't affect the story so just forget the monkey.  
  
**********  
  
"ACHOO!"   
  
"Joey you sneezed all over my cards!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Sorry Yug, I don't know what came over me...."  
  
************  
  
As Ichabod walked to his home that afternoon, his mind was filled with thoughts of Katrina. He sighed and set his things down on his desk. Pencil scratches were heard as Ichabod wrote his feelings in to his diary.  
  
'Dearest Katrina, my love for you could fill a thousand oceans. I only wish you knew of these feelings I have for you. I promise one day we will be together. I will whisk you off your feet and we will move to....'  
  
Ichabod sighed as he looked at his writing. He smiled and sighed once more.  
  
"Kentucky..." he finished allowed.  
  
******************  
  
Brom Bones also had feelings for Katrina. Things had actually been going well. Then that monster Ichabod moved into town. All the town's women fell for that guy. They all swooned after the poor school teacher. Katrina, she had started to ignore Brom soon after Ichabod arrived. It pained him to think that his beautiful flower would be stolen from under his nose.  
  
So the two block heads developed a mutual dislike...  
  
Bones would often threaten Ichabod. Sometimes they would get into little tussles, but nothing too serious. They would often be found on the streets of the town bickering like a couple of morons.  
  
"Skinny runt! I'll take you out girly man!" bellowed Bones.  
  
"Oh, is that a challenge? Well bring it on! That is, if you think your man enough." taunted Ichabod as he flicked a lock of black hair from his face, only to have it return to it's original position.   
  
So the two teased each other back and forth, neither wanting to back down. A couple of block heads if you ask me.....  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Loser!"  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Dimwit!"  
  
"Ugly!"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Stop it you two!" cried a feminine voice.  
  
Ichabod and Brom turned around to see the beautiful Katrina with a frown on her face. The two instantly stopped fighting and smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Will you two stop!?" she snapped. She knew full well what they always fought over.  
  
"We'll stop Miss Katrina." the two lugs chorused.  
  
Katrina smiled and shot them both a wink. Then she turned around to leave.  
  
"Idiot..." mumbled Bones.  
  
To this Ichabod took some dice from his pocket and proceeded to chuck them at bones.  
  
"Why you!" Brom bellowed.  
  
Katrina quickly turned around to see them fighting once more. She scowled and gave a small pout. The boys instantly stood stock straight and smiled back at her embarrassedly.   
  
"Hmm, anyway. Ichabod, my family wants to invite you to a tea party tonight. Will you come?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Of course!" he replied.  
  
"Okay be hear at six!"   
  
With that Ichabod dashed home to get ready, leaving Brom Bones to gape.  
  
**************  
  
"Okay! I finally get to confess my love for dear sweet Katrina!" Ichabod cheered.  
  
He was walking down the dark streets of Sleepy Hallow when a thought ran into his head.  
  
********"Every night after dark the headless horseman haunts the town. Chasing down any one who wonders the streets after dark. Though nobody is sure what happens to all of his victims, it is said that they disappear without a trace...You all can guess what happens right?"   
  
As Ichabod was walking home, Bones continued his story.  
  
"It is said that if you're chased by the headless horseman that you should head for the church. The ghost can't cross the bridge there........"*************  
  
Ichabod flushed all thoughts of ghosts from his mind. Headless horseman?   
  
Yeah right.......  
  
*************  
  
"Okay I want to be proper.........I should come on a horse......" Duke thought aloud.  
  
He spied a farmer's horse in the field in front of him. He smirked, perhaps he could just borrow that horse?  
  
**********  
  
When he arrived at the party, the Van Tassels were surprised to see a horse. They ignored it however someone unexpected was at the party.  
  
Bones.......  
  
So the night went on like any other party would. Though Katrina was being awfully friendly to him. After dinner she even gave him a kiss, which shocked everyone, mainly Ichabod.  
  
He looked behind the beautiful girl to see Brom Bones steaming at the ears. What he then saw shook his faith. Katrina turned around to Bones and winked, she then grasped onto Ichabod's shoulder. Ichabod knew right then and there that Katrina didn't love him. She was only making Bones jealous. He carried on the rest of the night in silence.  
  
************  
  
He left the party later that night and was on his way home. The clopping of his horse was all that was heard in the night air. Ichabod looked up when he heard an unusual noise. He looked to his horse, his feet were moving rather slow, but what he heard was the fast footprints of a horse......  
  
He looked behind him to see a ghostly white man on a ebony horse chasing them. He gasped and urged his horse to go faster. The chase continued into the forest. The only thing that raced through Ichabod's head was getting to the church, he would be safe there. As the holy building crept closer and closer so did the headless horseman. As they raced over the old bridge Ichabod slowed down. He turned around to see if the horseman had disappeared. Much to his horror, he hadn't. So with the evil killer on his tail he dashed down the dirt path.  
  
"Great! Stupid Brom and his fairy tales!" Ichabod cried as he went.  
  
With the gap between them closing in the headless horseman began to laugh. It was an evil laugh and it sent chills throughout the forest. He then raised his hand that held the glowing pumpkin head and threw it towards Ichabod.  
  
Ichabod turned around in horror as the head flew. The head slammed into Ichabod and knocked him from his horse.   
  
That was the last time Ichabod would be seen again.....  
  
**********  
  
Now as the story goes hun, they only found Ichabod's headband. They don't know what happened to the guy. Though Katrina ended up with Brom Bones who apparently was seen walking out of the very same forest that dawn......  
  
**************  
  
"That's it girls." Mai sighed.  
  
"That was good!" cheered Aura.  
  
"Yeah!" cheered Kristina.  
  
Then the lights flickered on and the train began to move.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience folks. We will now continue our scheduled route." came the voice over the intercom.  
  
"Thank heavens, I thought I was going to have to tell another story......"  
  
*************  
  
Seto: That's the end. Um review you all and Urban legends will be up on Halloween or the night before that. Send in your favs and I'll see what I can do about getting them up! No really gory ones though, Mamono is a chicken.... Yeah I think that's all.....I guess thanks to all you readers.....  
  
Yeah Mamono is still gone. I suppose I should go find her.......  
  
*Grins evilly*  
  
Later...... 


	5. The Legend of Attentive Metropolis

Fairy Tales in Waltz Special Omake Chapter  
  
as told by Aura Black Chan and Dark Shadow Flame  
  
Seto: Hmm I think I should go get Mamono.......she was awfully scared...  
  
*DarkShadowFlame and Aura Black Chan walk in*  
  
Seto: Who are you?  
  
DSF: Hey Seto? Say.......where's Mamono's computer?  
  
ABC: Yeah we need to find something.......*evil grin*  
  
*Seto steps in front of Mamono computer defensively*  
  
Seto: Back off!  
  
DSF & ABC: Hehehehehe  
  
*they get into a big fight and ABC and DSF and end up tying Seto up and throwing him into the corner*  
  
Seto: *Dog tied and gagged* Whahmp arhphyum doinphn!?!?!?!?  
  
DSF: Never mind....okay ABC let's go on her computer...  
  
*they turn on Mamono's computer and start searching through her FF.net stuff*  
  
ABC: Okay now we have to find the chapter that we were in.......what's this?  
  
*find a suspicious file named Fairy Tales chapter 4(original)*  
  
DSF: Open it!  
  
ABC: Hey this is the last chapter, but it's.......the story isn't the same at all......  
  
Seto: Yomhpa werntmbnp supmmpham tompyread mnpthatmp!!!!!!!!  
  
DSF & ABC: ?*shrugs*  
  
ABC: Read it!  
  
DSF: Okay here I go! Let's see Mamono doesn't own Yugioh blah blah blah.....here we go!  
  
***********  
  
Mokuba limped into his room that afternoon. He set his homework onto his desk, it had been awhile since he had hurt his leg. He missed school today to get his cast taken off. His brother Seto had picked up his homework for him and he hesitantly started to get it completed. After awhile he came to an assignment.  
  
Rewrite a fairytale so that it fits your personality........and so on it read...  
  
"Oh that sounds like fun!" Mokuba chirped.  
  
He began to scribble on a blank piece of paper, the young boy began to be absorbed in his story.  
  
***********  
  
The Legend of Attentive Metropolis  
  
Once there was a place called Attentive Metropolis. It was a really busy place and everything happened there. The town was in the middle of a big city. It was very large to say the least and it was an big virtual city where new people passed by everyday. The only thing that was remotely close not being interesting was the legend. The legend went like this....  
  
Every night after dark the headless dragon master haunts the town. Chasing down any one who wonders the streets after dark. Though nobody is sure what happens to all of his victims, it is said that they disappear without a trace...That's what the legend said. Though no one ever paid attention to it, or knew about it for that matter. Mainly because it didn't exist as of yet..........  
  
So one day at a park in the middle of this large city a boy and his brother were playing in the field.   
  
"Come on Seto Bones!" came a giggle from behind the tall teen.  
  
"Seto Bones? What's that mean?!" retorted the taller boy.  
  
"It's a nickname!" smirked the boy with raven hair.   
  
"Oh really?" Seto replied.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Just then a young boy with red spiky hair and blonde bangs appeared from the forest. He was walking with his two friends, a girl with chocolate brown hair and a boy with messy blonde hair. They were totally absorbed with their conversation that they bumped right into Seto.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Seto scowled.  
  
"Oh sorry Kaiba...." Yugi said nervously. For the two had never been on great terms, it was more of a mutual understanding. Seto scoffed and glared fiercely the group before him. Then a smirk spread across the CEO's face.  
  
"Just be more careful this time.......Ichabod." he taunted.  
  
"Ichabod? What do you mean Kaiba?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"You've heard of the Legend of Sleepy Hallow right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well there's a legend just like it in Domino."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes it goes like this......." Seto started.  
  
And so the Legend of the Attentive Metropolis was born.  
  
************  
  
As Seto finished his story, Yugi had become quite pale. He didn't like scary stories. Joey nudged his friend forward and glared at the CEO.  
  
"C'mon Yug. You don't listen ta dat guy, let's go." he urged.  
  
For that very night was the Halloween party at their school. So Yugi and Joey started to move towards their homes to prepare. They stopped when they realized someone was missing.  
  
Tea.  
  
**********  
  
"Kaiba, Mokuba, I don't know......." Tea mumbled.   
  
"Come on Tea! Please!?" Mokuba said while flashing his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Alright, but it's your fault Kaiba if he gets hurt....." Tea scowled at the older Kaiba brother. Seto had taken on the appearance of being hurt, but appearances can be deceiving and Tea knew better. She smirked and poked the blue eyed boy and started on her way.  
  
"Don't worry Tea it'll fun!" Mokuba called after her.  
  
**********  
  
Yugi and Joey watched as their friend came back after her little conversation with Kaiba. They glared daggers at the energetic girl as she greeted them.  
  
"What was that all about?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Oh? Um I was asking Mokuba what he was going to be for Halloween!" she lied.  
  
"Sure you were...." Joey taunted.  
  
"Um c'mon guys we're going to be late!" she said as she ran ahead of the suspicious boys.  
  
*************  
  
At the party later that night, Yugi was with Tea, Joey had already raided the food table and was searching for more. Yugi was dressed as a vampire, trails of crimson were spattered on his outfit, his hair was spiky than usual and he wore a Seto Kaiba trench coat to complete the look. Tea was dressed up as a princess, she had a long light blue dress on with a sparkling wand and crown to match. They were walking across the school grounds looking for something to do when they happen to chance upon Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba was dressed up as a ninja. Clad in all black with ninja throwing stars and all. While Seto was clad in some very wicked armor. He looked like a night ready for battle. Not one of those tin men, but a real warrior. A dragon crested across his chest. Yugi and Tea gaped at the complexity of his costume, if that's all it was......  
  
Seto smirked which caught the eye of Tea. She suddenly became very friendly to Yugi. Which caused the teen to turn an unnatural shade of red. He looked up and was surprised to see emotion on the face of Seto Kaiba. Seto's icy blue eyes were narrow and piercing straight through Yugi.  
  
'Is he jealous?' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
This was bad. Seto Kaiba angry with him was not a pretty sight. He suddenly knew the cause.  
  
Tea.  
  
So even though Yugi enjoyed this new found liking from Tea he struggled to get out of her grasp. Which proved impossible. His face filled with fear as the CEO's gaze became colder. Seto bent down, never taking his eyes from the pale boy and spoke in a voice that dazed the young spiky haired teen.  
  
"Yugi, if you think you've won her love..........you are sadly mistaken. You will pay for ever crossing me." he growled.  
  
That was it. If Seto hadn't turned around and walked off, Yugi would've fainted on his feet. The teen sighed in relief. He decided to avoid Seto Kaiba as long as he could, forever he hoped. Tea suddenly went back to normal. She let go of Yugi and acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Yugi let's go get some food, huh?" she said cheerfully.  
  
To this Yugi had no words to say.......  
  
************  
  
"Mokuba, do you think I was a little to harsh?" Seto asked as the boys walked along the school.  
  
"Don't worry about it Seto. You were a great actor, you even had me fooled!" Mokuba cheered.  
  
"Now we have to wait until he leaves......" Seto smirked as the two left the party and headed into the darkness.  
  
*********  
  
"Yugi I'll see you tomorrow then!" Tea cheered.   
  
"See you!" chimed Yugi. He then proceeded home.  
  
*********  
  
Tea ran behind a tree and smiled at a young boy. She gave him the thumbs up. The boy picked up a receiver and began to contact someone far away.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Seto, it's time to go okay?"   
  
"Right I'm one my way Mokuba...."  
  
Seto leapt onto a large machine. It's sleek design showing off in the moonlight. Together they flew off into the dark air.  
  
*********  
  
As he walked through the dark streets a certain legend kept nagging at his mind.  
  
**************Every night after dark the headless dragon master haunts the town. Chasing down any one who wonders the streets after dark. Though nobody is sure what happens to all of his victims, it is said that they disappear without a trace...If you are chased by him, you should spin around in circles. He can't get you then. That's what the legend says... ************  
  
"That Kaiba.....huh?" came Yugi. For what he heard was the cry of a familiar dragon. It sounded like a Blue Eyes. But that couldn't be......  
  
Yugi looked to the sky to see a shadowy figure racing toward him. He's knees formed into Jello as it came into the light. Yugi's eyes were as wide as headlights. For a Giant Blue Eyes White Dragon hung in the air in front of him! On top of it was a man clad in armor, but Yugi gaped when he saw that the man had no head!  
  
"THE HEADLESS DRAGON MASTER!!!!!!!!" he cried pointing to the figure.  
  
With that he dashed out of there like girls at a old man's house. The dragon flew after him, roaring loudly. After a long chase scene which included Yugi crying in terror and running down the streets calling for his mommy and the headless dragon master laughing maniacally, a thought raced into Yugi's mind.  
  
If you are chased by him, you should spin around in circles. He can't get you then.   
  
So Yugi did the only thing he knew.  
  
He started running in circles like a chicken with it's head cut off......  
  
Tea and Mokuba burst into laughter. They were spectators of this whole thing.....  
  
Their laughter was cut short when Yugi, after being dizzy from spinning so much, ran full force into a nearby tree. The headless dragon master was taken aback by the star headed boy's accident that he didn't look ahead of him.....  
  
Very bad.......  
  
The headless dragon master was introduced with a thing called a stoplight.  
  
So it is said that Ichabod, nor the headless dragon master were seen again....  
  
Out in public at least......  
  
********  
  
As Yugi walked to school that next Monday morning a large bandage covered his face, making him look rather silly. The boy's normally cheerful attitude was nowhere to be seen......  
  
"Yugi I'm sorry! It was a joke!" Tea pleaded with him. He was still not talking to her after three days. She had felt very guilty about the whole thing, but she couldn't help but crack a smile whenever she looked at Yugi's bandaged face.  
  
When they got to school they saw the "headless dragon master" himself. Seto Kaiba was leaning up against a tree holding his bandaged forehead. Running into a stoplight was a very painful thing....  
  
Those icy blue eyes stared into Yugi's violet ones. A moment of pure silence passed before Yugi finally spoke up.  
  
"Your stories suck......."  
  
******************  
  
DSF: ^__^ Oh that was cool!   
  
ABC: Yeah I wonder why she hasn't put it up yet....?  
  
DSF: What's this?  
  
"Do not put up on FF.net"  
  
ABC: Why in the world not?  
  
Seto: Becmphmhmp pnomipp emphmphm!!!!!!"  
  
DSF & ABC: ??? Oh well! Click! Upload!  
  
Seto: !!!!!!!!!  
  
ABC: Now everyone can see the wonderful chapter!  
  
DSF: Yes everyone is sure to review it!  
  
ABC: Though we broke her order of stories.........oh well.  
  
*Yahoo pops up with an email*  
  
DSF: An email!  
  
~Reads~  
  
Seto sorry I ran off.......I'm coming back soon! Make sure you delete that "thing" Okay! Tell everyone sorry for running off and thanks for reading the last chapter!!! Oh and tell them to check out my web site on my bio! Not much there yet but I need fanart and fanfictions to put up! Sign the guest book! Thanks!  
  
Be back in 5 minutes!  
  
Mamono  
  
DSF: Eep she's coming back!  
  
ABC:Let's get out of here!  
  
*DSF & ABC run off leaving Seto tied up*  
  
Seto: Mphhhphphph phmhpmah haphmprmp!!!!!!!  
  
*Mamono walks in*  
  
Mamono: Eh?  
  
******************  
  
Thanks DarkShadowFlame and Aura Black Chan! Hope you don't mind being in the chapter! 


	6. Ghostly Ride

Mamono: *Brandishing fangs* Velcome! To da Halloween chapter!  
  
Seto:*clad in Egyptian attire* Welcome mortals!  
  
Mamono: We rock!  
  
Seto: Yeah, that we do.  
  
Mamono: Okay time to suck!  
  
Seto: ?  
  
Mamono: Uh.....your blood!  
  
Seto: Wow.........that was the smartest thing you've said all day......  
  
Mamono: -_-U I don't own anything on with the chapter........  
  
Oh and yes I make an appearance this chapter.........  
  
Fairy Tales in Waltz Special Halloween Chapter  
  
as told by Mamono  
  
An evil aura filled the air that night. Spirits roamed the land. The chilling glimmer of the full moon lit the dark streets of Domino. Quick footsteps raced down the winding path to the graveyard that night. Blonde locks of hair fell in front of coca brown eyes. Joey Wheeler panted as he searched through the forest. His eyes widened as he spotted his destination. He crept up to the cool iron gates of the Domino cemetery. The gates gave a high shrill as Joey pulled them open.  
  
"How did I eva get inta dis?" he cried.  
  
For earlier that afternoon he had been dared by his friends to complete this frightening task.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Yeah Joey I dare you to go to the graveyard tonight!' Tristan taunted.  
  
"Are ya crazy I ain' gonna do dat!" Joey spat.  
  
"I bet you wouldn't!"  
  
"Whateva Tristan!"  
  
"Okay then Joey take a knife a go to the graveyard, you have to stay there all night!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yep! Then stick the knife in the grave...."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we all no you were there!" Tristan smirked.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
***************  
  
Joey regretted those last words for now he stood at the foot of a granite headstone. He shivered as the trees rustled in the wind. He paced back and forth, debating whether or not to blow this whole thing off.  
  
"Ahh, I can't stay here......What am I gonna do?" he pondered.  
  
A rustle came from the bushes behind him. Joey froze in his tracks. His eyes locked on the rustling foliage. A loud cry was heard in the night air.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Mutt?"  
  
Joey's eyes slid open to reveal an Egyptian guy with a fox like thing standing next to it. He growled to see the Egyptian Seto Kaiba and the fox like Mokuba smirking at him. He scowled at the two brothers and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Whada you two doin' here?" he grumbled.  
  
Before they could answer a girl ran out from the bushes. Her short ginger hair swept across her face as she stared cluelessly at the three in front of her...  
  
"So ahhh what's up?"  
  
***********  
  
The crackling of a the wood from the newly lit fire filled the morbid graveyard with a anxious glow. Joey looked irritated at his new "visitors." He merely grumbled as the three figures warmed themselves in the fire.  
  
"So who are you?" Joey pointed over to the vampirific girl.   
  
She merely smiled, revealing a pair of lengthy fangs.   
  
"I'm Mamono. I came here from America for a school vacation!" she stated.  
  
"Oh so why are you with Kaiba?" Joey asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh let's just say we're acquainted and I needed a place to crash while in Japan." she said without emotion.  
  
"Oh? How do y-"  
  
"Enough with the interrogation mutt. Why are you here anyway?" Seto interrupted.  
  
"It was a dare." Joey said sourly.   
  
The fire burned strongly and the four figures watched as the flames danced in the night. Mokuba was fast asleep on Seto's lap. Joey was absentmindedly plunging the knife he brought into the cool ground and pulling it back out. He repeated this procedure many times before Mamono shot him an angry glare.  
  
"Will you stop?" she snapped.  
  
"What's your problem?" Joey questioned.  
  
"Well it's disrespectful to the dead..." she said in a sarcastic voice while flashing her fangs.  
  
"Oh....." Joey said a bit disturbed.  
  
An awkward silence fell upon the group as the fire began to die down. Joey began to nod off. He jerked himself awake and stared at his company.  
  
"You don't have to stay here all night ya know......" Joey yawned.  
  
"What and let a mutt like you get scared?"  
  
"Watch it Kaiba!"  
  
"Hey! We're staying okay! Now how about I tell a story?" Mamono interrupted.   
  
************  
  
Ghostly Ride   
  
This tale is told in a remote town off the coast of Japan. It was a stormy evening. A young man was walking in the middle of this storm. He couldn't see a thing in front of him. The boy's coco eyes narrowed in defense against the harsh wind. He trudged against the storm.  
  
"Stupid storm..." Joey barked.  
  
He peered into the darkness. He gasped when he saw a dark figure in front of him. It was a sleek black limousine. Without questioning himself he hopped inside it a shut the door. He collapsed onto the plushy seats. Then he noticed that the car was moving! He panicked.   
  
"Well it's betta den outside....." he sighed.  
  
The boy deciding to stay inside gaped as the car neared a cliff! He paled as the car drew closer and closer to the edge. He gasped as he saw a hand come out of no where and turn the steering wheel of the car. The boy relaxed. Every time the car neared a turn the hand appeared and turned the car safely.  
  
"Hey, I'm not complainen'!" Joey mused.  
  
Eventually the car reached a town and the boy jumped out of the limo. He walked into the nearest restaurant and ordered enough food for twenty people. As people gathered around him, enticed by his amazing eating abilities he decided to tell everyone about the mysterious car and the ghost hand. People were skeptical at first but eventually believed his tale.   
  
"Finally we're here big brother!"  
  
Joey choked as he saw the very rustled Seto and Mokuba Kaiba walk into the restaurant. Seto brushed the snow from his body as he lead Mokuba over to the bar and sat down. He growled out an order. The waiter looked scornfully at the teen.  
  
"What's got you so upset...?" asked the waiter.  
  
Seto's icy eyes narrowed as he looked up. His became thin with a frown grazing the ends. His words laced with a deadly venom as he spoke.  
  
"Our limosine stalled in the storm. As we were pushing to the town some idiot jumped inside......if I ever find that moron, he'll feel my wrath......" Seto growled.  
  
Joey nearly fainted. He stuffed the last of his food in his pockets and dashed out the door.......never to be seen by the enraged CEO again..........  
  
MHUAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
****************  
  
"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"  
  
Seto and Joey gaped at the girl. She soon noticed and blushed slightly.   
  
"Well at least I'm trying!" she spat.  
  
"..."  
  
"Here that Seto?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shh, someone's coming!"  
  
"Are ya sure?"  
  
"Hey! I have an idea......."  
  
************  
  
Yugi, Tea, and Tristan bounded up to the cemetery in search for their friend. The night was  
  
"He's not here guys. He's a chicken......" Tristan chuckled.  
  
"Come on Tristan, Joey's got to be here somewhere...." Yugi said worriedly.  
  
The three teens looked on in horror as they saw four motionless figures lying on the ground. Yugi suddenly became very pale and collapsed to the ground. He hit the ground right beside his best friend. Tea screamed as she saw Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba, and a young girl lying on the cold earth. They weren't moving and crimson laced there clothing. A sharp knife was rooted in the ground next to them. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she fell to her knees in front of them......  
  
"You mustn't..." came four faint cries.  
  
Tea gasped. She looked on to the undead figures in front of her.  
  
"You mustn't disrespect the dead......."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Happy Halloween Tea." came the eerie call of Mamono.  
  
The four former dead people rose from their places and burst into laughter. Tea narrowed her eyes to a freakish level. Mamono, Seto, and Mokuba dashed into the woods escaping the wrath of Tea. Joey however was not as lucky. A loud smack was heard and Joey was left in the graveyard with an unconscious Yugi.  
  
"Uh Happy Halloween?" he cried.  
  
***********  
  
Mamono: How'd ya like it?  
  
Seto: It was cheezy......  
  
Mamono: Shut up! I liked it! Some of you should know where I got the idea!  
  
Seto: Short sweet and concise........  
  
Mamono: Hmmmmm......*idea falls on her head*Ouch!  
  
Seto: ?  
  
Mamono: *sings* I put a spell on you! Now you're mine!  
  
Seto: *becomes hypnotized* .......  
  
Mamono: Now get me more candy!  
  
Seto: Yes master........*goes off to steal candy*  
  
Mamono: Thanks all! Read and review! Thanks ABC for the idea for the sub plot! Happy Halloween! 


End file.
